Lexy Lynx
__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Neutral Good Category:Female Category:Other Category:Electric Powers Lexy Lynx (レクスイ・リﾝクス Rekusui Rinkusu, born October 14th) is a fictional character based from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. She is an anthropomorphic lynx and was a lab rat for G.U.N.'s reaserch team, having been struck by lightning and coming out with side effects that peaked their interest. She prides herself on her athletic abilities and incorporates them in her fighting technique, along with some archery. Lexy is a bold and upbeat competitor who never turns down a challenge. Her desire for victory has led her however to be known not think things through. She is cocky and boastful and can be quite stubborn. Despite her pride, Lexy is very kind and very generous, always putting others needs before her own. Growing up poor on the streets, she always had to help her family from a young age, and even now free from that life, she still holds that mindset. She is very outspoken and talks with just about anyone, however her trust is hard to earn. To those few who Lexy gives her trust to, she is as loyal as a dog to them. ￼Concept and Creation In the earliest stages of design, Lexy was designed with athleticism in mind. Though personality and story were not in consideration at the time, a love for fitness was in mind for her. Many hairstyles for her were tested out, all tied up to fit her theme. At the beginning, her dyed tips were black to match her ears, but that was quickly scrapped, changing to a teal instead. These designs however didn't make it far as story and character soon became the focus, utterly driving her in a new direction. With the idea of electrical abilities now on mind, Lexy's design took a turn in a new direction. Instead of focusing solely on athleticism, incorporating electricity was also a priority. Scrapping her green eyes and instead giving her electric yellow ones, as well as changing her once purple based attire to yellows and oranges. Her design however lacked the athletic freedom which was desired for her, so that too was discarded. Finally, both themes were brought into consideration in designing her modern outfit known today. Not wanting to be overly electric themed or too athletic looking, the designs were dulled down a bit to a yellow and orange top and skirt. To put the final pieces together, her dyed hair was removed in consideration of her story and tail became a little fluffier to match that of Nicole the Holo-Lynx and Lightning Lynx. Appearance Lexy is a cerulean-furred anthropomorphic lynx with a bright, electric yellow eye. She has a white muzzle and peach coloured inner ears. The tips of her ears are black with two small hairs jutting off of each at the tip. She also has a pretty small tail, looking like almost a fluff of fur. She has a rather long set of turquoise locks held back in a high ponytail using a light orange hairband. She has her bangs swept over her right eye, to hide rather disturbing white cloud that was once her pupil. She wears a soccer uniform, it's orange and yellows complimenting her cerulean fur. Her shoes are similar to those of Sonic and are adorned with golden rings at the top. History Past Lexy grew up in the streets of Soleanna penniless with her parents and grandmother. The three of them were always trying desperately to gain the money to survive and Lexy quickly caught onto this, giving it her all to aid them. This taught her to be selfless and it's a moral she never let go of. As she aged, she developed a passion for sports and always wanted a soccer ball as she'd witnessed the more well off kids kicking them around. Even so, she put all her money towards her family, putting aside her dreams. For her fifth birthday however, her parents were able to put aside enough to buy her one and gave it to her as her present. Lexy loved that thing so much, it meant the world to her. When she was done working for the day, she'd get together with some of the other kids in poverty around and they'd play together. One day, a storm began to form, the kids however ignored it, continuing their game. It wasn't long before lightning struck, and it hit Lexy. A strike that would've killed almost anyone. She survived, almost completely unharmed. She lost sight in her right eye, having it go completely blind, and her emerald eyes were now an electric yellow. But other than her eye, she was completely unscathed. In time however, the true effects of the strike began to become apparent. When she became irritated, noticeale sparks of electricity began emmenating from her body. And when angered, she became quite the danger. News of this quickly spread and caught the attention of researchers. They came to where she lived and when she was off working for the day, they brought a proposal the her family. If they could take Lexy and see what had happened to her, they would provide a home and make sure they'd never have to worry about food again. Rightfully so, they denied. Lexy however had overheard and agreed to go, wanting her family to be safe and secure. And so, Lexy went with the researchers to and underwent their experiments. Breakout ￼At age 14, having had enough of her prison like life at the research facility, Lexy made the decision to escape. Though it was very difficult and took lots of planning, she was eventually able, against all odds, to escape the facility. Having to act quickly on feet to get as far away as possible, she ran as fast as she possibly could towards what looked like a forest, to make hiding easier. She ran through the woods for what seemed like hours until she found a city hidden in the woods. She didn't make it far in however before the city guards seized her and took her to the palace. She learned very quickly they didn't like outsiders. Taken to the royal courts, she was met with the royal family. They explained their situation and was told to leave or she'd be faced with punishment. She explained to them her predicament and they sent their son Spike to be by her side, before sending them out into the world. Together they continue to outrun and outsmart the government agents on their tails. Other Media Appearances Hitori *Section will be edited as comic continues* In this comic, Lexy is one of 13 leading cast thrown into a game of tests. Each competitor is started in different environments to overcome and thrive in. Lexy is put in the Yuki Tundra to battle against the cold. Allies in the game of survival: Spirit the Hedgehog, Chastity the Fox, Humility the Hawk, Aria Finklidge the Rabbit, Nina the Calico Cat, Saki Southpaw, Magenta the Wolf, and Glaze the Pegasus. Personality ￼Quick on the draw and impulsive, Lexy's views on actions are just that. Act first, ask questions later. Despite her motive filled actions, Lexy is quite the selfless soul, putting her loved ones before herself, which can sometimes lead to worse situations for herself. She demonstrated her selflessness and generosity to an extreme when she was just 5 years of age, giving away her own well-being to help her family get off the streets and have their bellies filled. Growing up on the streets taught Lexy her morals. It is truly an act fast world she once lived in. Money, jobs, food, all could be lost if you were to think before acting. Despite the need for haste, her grandmother always taught her that generosity is the greatest gift you could offer. To her, it shines above all else, and Lexy held onto her words, ultimately driving her to make such a selfless sacrifice. Persistance was also quite a big deal to learn. After all, if you gave up after one failure, you'd starve in no time. ￼On the sports field however, all her teachings become lost to her, almost like she's an entirely new being. Boastful, confident, and can be quite distasteful, Lexy loses herself in her true passion. And though she is quite respectful after all is finished, she is ruthless on the battlefield of sports. ￼Though Lexy presents herself as fearless, she is quite the claustrophobe. Short of breath, nervous, and if left long enough in such circumstances can be pushed to the brink of insanity. Her fear developed due to her confinement in inhumanely small rooms in the research lab.